


Burden of Leadership

by Getus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Leadership, burden, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getus/pseuds/Getus
Summary: A drabble piece focusing on the prompt "The Burden of Leadership":  What must a leader sacrifice for his people? And why would anything take on such a cursed role





	Burden of Leadership

Power is an attribute all men seek but only few obtain.

I know this because I am one of the few who were unfortunate enough to obtain my goal. I gained power and through that I became a leader to my people, a hero and to some an idol. Honestly, I no longer believe in those titles. To be a hero don’t you have to save someone? To be an idol, you have to be someone worthy of praise?

I am none of these things, the only title that fits me is “Failure”. I have failed my people in so many ways, some they are not even aware of. 

“Leadership comes to those who least want it” What a load of crap, to become a leader you must have drive, a goal. You must want it, it’s only after accepting it and realizing what it costs that you would reject it. Those who don’t seek it have just realized this earlier than the rest of us. 

So trapped in my self-loathing I was unaware of the individual standing in front of me until his rather loud cough woke me. It took a few seconds for my weary vision to take in the figure in front of me, the sight of his onyx eyes bringing a soft smile to my face. 

“You called for me, sir?” His drone voice sobered me up, reminding me of where I was and what I was about to do.

“Yes.” I responded, suddenly finding my voice croaking. A sign of my rising emotions no doubt, luckily something I could hide behind my ever growing age. “There has been developments along our border, it is suspected to be a scouting effort from Lord Tenzai.” Forcing myself to stand, albeit shakily, my hand wrapped around my nearby cane and with its assistance I hobbled over to a nearby window, looking out upon my people. 

“And what is it you would have me do, my lord?” The curt response saddened me more than he would ever know, for it would be the last time I would hear him speak.

I found myself assuming an instinctive authoritarian stance, “We must not allow these scouting efforts to continue and we must prevent any form of invasion. It has been decided by myself and my council that this would be best done via a preemptive strike.”

“Are you certain this is the only way?” He must have sensed the resignation in my voice, he rarely questions orders especially if they come from me personally. The truth was I was not certain this was the best course of action, but the truth is it was the only solution currently available.

So it was with great hesitation I responded in the affirmative, “Your full orders of attack can be found on my desk, you must leave immediately. Time is of the essence. May the gods be with you.” Without another word I heard him pick up the orders and leave. Letting out a sob when I was certain I was alone, I pressed my forehead against the window.

I knew he would complete the mission, I knew because I watched him grow from a child. I watched his training, and as he grew into a fine man and an even better soldier, and that made it all the more harder to send him to his death. 

Leadership is a burden, I pity the fool the who takes the position from me. It just leads to damnation for everyone close to you.

“Forgive me…” I glanced out the window to watch my most loyal soldier ride out the gate, no hesitation on his features.

It was at that moment I felt the full weight of my decisions hit me, when I truly realized what this world forced me to sacrifice for the greater good.

“… My Son.”


End file.
